


A Little Self Loving

by lostinmymindforever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, PWP, selfcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 06:01:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever





	A Little Self Loving

Sam really doesn't remember how this started, which one of them was the first to lean in and touch his lips to the other's, but that doesn't really matter. All that he can think of is how unbelievably right and amazing this feels, even though if Dean saw him, saw them, Sam was sure his brother would say something crude. 

Sam doesn't know which one of them began undressing first, all he knows is his body is pressed up against his duplicate's body, that he's moaning as the other Sam slowly works him open, one finger swiftly becoming two, two becoming three, and Sam is begging, moaning out the other Sam's name, telling him to just get on with it and fucking fuck him already. He lets out a drawn out gasp as his duplicate slowly, so fucking slowly that Sam swears he's doing this to drive him mad, slowly enters him, pausing when he's fully inside of Sam, whispering filth into Sam's ear before he begins to move in and out of Sam's body, making them both shudder with want. 

Sam curses as the other Sam changes his angle, each thrust driving his cock into Sam's prostate, making him see stars, making his cock leak, bringing him nearer and nearer to the edge. Sam curses as he feels the large hand wrap around his shaft, stroking him with practiced ease, as if he's done this before, but in a way he has. 

Sam almost screams when his orgasm is ripped from him, hands clawing at the other's back, tears of pure happiness falling down his face. He groans as he feels his duplicate tense up inside of him, before the man begins to curse loudly, his hips slamming into Sam faster and faster before he comes with a shout. Sam lets out a sad little moan of protest when the other begins to pull out, wishing he wouldn't, hating the empty feeling that is beginning to fill him now that this is over. 

The other Sam kisses him softly, telling him everything will be okay, that this isn't over, whispering into his ear that he can't wait to feel Sam inside of him. Sam groans as he begins to reharden.


End file.
